The First Cut is Deepest
by Femme Bono
Summary: Snape and Lily's first time in the ROR. Warnings: Oneshot, PWP, Minor


The first cut is deepest

"Surely someone will catch us here? They have to be aware of this room." She cast a glance around, taking in more of her surroundings than she had upon first arriving. It seemed there were more things than she had initially seen. In addition to the sofa where they were seated, there was now a four-post bed, complete with curtains, off to her right into a shadowed alcove. At the end table to the left, behind Severus, a tray of fruits had appeared with a small bowl of what appeared to be chocolate sauce.

"No one will be able to find us here. It's part of the charm on the room; should we require it to keep us hidden, it will. Besides, I wanted to see you, even if only for a moment. We see so little of each other." He shifted a bit closer, draping his arm across the back of the couch.

"It can't be helped that much, being in separate houses, can it? You're still my partner in Potions, and always will be. And there's the library after classes..." She gazed off into the fireplace, before meeting his eyes again.

"It's--it's not enough... having any hour in the day without you," he said softly, twirling a lock of her auburn hair around his finger. "I was going to apologize for kissing you last time...for being so forward yet now, faced with you again, I find I cannot. So I won't. I won't take it back."

She lowered her eyes, fumbling a bit with the sash of her robe. "I didn't mind that so much actually. It's just that...we're such good friends. You were the first and best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose that."

At that he covered her hand in his. Held it in her lap, stroking his long fingers over hers. "I cannot promise that I won't ever hurt you, but I would never intentionally harm you. You're the only true friend I have."

He leaned closer, placing his other hand against her cheek. "Look at me," he breathed, firelight shining off his dark locks. Again she raised her eyes, this time not meeting his. Her gaze hovered at his lips as they tipped down to brush hers.

Lips parted, tongues met in a lazy dance. Tasting and savoring each other, they felt as if they were drowning, plunging into the depths of each other's souls, never wanting to surface again. She lay back against the arm of the sofa as he leaned in, covering his body with hers. Hands fumbled a bit as they slowly slid under each other's shirts, gliding over curve and sinew. As he broke contact with her mouth, to trail kisses down to the sensitive curve of her neck, she felt a distinct hardness against her inner thigh and gasped, instinctively arching against it.

"Severus, we can't...can we?"

He dipped his forehead to hers, saying slowly, breathily, "Here we can do anything. I did, erm...I took the Sterilitasatis draught."

"Severus you didn't!" She placed both palms on his chest. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could be permanently sterile if you're not careful."

"I only took a few drops as suggested and no more." He framed her face with his long, supple hands, dipped his mouth to hers once more, savoring her taste. "Do you--do you want to do this?"

"Ah...I, oh!" she exclaimed as he dipped his head to one of her breasts. "Yes," she whispered.

"Here is not the place then. The first time, this time, it should be special," he said rising, and walking over to the bedside, beckoned for her to follow. "Come on then. I promise I'll be gentle with you as I can. I know it may hurt. I, erm--I made this. For you, so it might help or..." She looked down at the ointment jar he had taken off a side table. "It acts as a-a lubrication, and it warms you as well."

"I'm not worried." She said, sidling over. "You were prepared for this, Severus. What if I had said no? Aren't' you concerned at all--"

"I am." He reached for her, banding one arm around her waist, the other hand stroking through her long hair. He dipped his head until a thick curtain of hair obscured his features. "I worry, always, that you'll find me lacking in some way. That you'll turn from me or--or decide that you don't want to be friends anymore. I couldn't bear it if that happened."

Lips meeting again, this time he plunged his tongue deeper, possessively, as she arched her back and whimpered softly in the back of her throat. He pulled his mouth from hers on a sigh. He backed her up to the bed, urging her gently to lay down, and again he covered her body with his. Slowly he stroked his hands up her sides before grabbing the sash and sliding her gown open and down her shoulders. Excitement building and her own curiosity aroused, Lily pulled her arms out of the robe and began unbuttoning his sleep shirt, again aware of the even stronger erection pressing through his pants.

In the soft light cast by the fireplace they watched in rapture, learning each other's bodies as they went. Lily slid his shirt off, grazing her hands down strong shoulders before coming back up, only to dip slowly across his chest, down, down over the dark pelt of hair. Shuddering out a breath as his belly jumped at her touch, Severus caught her hands in his dragging them up over her head before she caused him to lose control entirely too soon. "Not yet," he whispered as he released her wrists and began his own slow assault on her senses. He slipped his hands under her simple cotton nightdress, stroking up the tops of her thighs and causing her to draw her knees up. Not stopping there, he continued his ascent, guiding the gown up as he went up, over her breasts and revealing nearly all of her to his hungry gaze. She stifled the urge to want to cover herself, feeling decadent and not a little indecent. Brushing his fingertips over her hips and across her belly, Severus was surprised to meet the same reaction he had had. She shuddered under his touch, gasping and whimpering again, reaching again for him. He stroked ever higher, teasing the pads of his thumbs over her already taut nipples. Turning back toward the sofa, he summoned the little bowl from the tray and set it beside them on the mattress. Dipping a finger in, he spread the sweet chocolate over her lips. As her tongue darted out, he caught her with his mouth, lapping at her tongue, savoring the taste of both she and the sauce.

"Severus," she moaned softly. "Please..." Not knowing what to ask for, she trailed off already breathless.

Severus leaned down, his hands still working miracles on her skin, and brushed his lips lightly over her nipples, dipping down to the curving swell underneath. Nearly completely undone she writhed, fisting her hands in his hair as he lapped at her. Delicately, he first swirled his tongue down her body, lightly grazing with his teeth, he let his mouth lead a trail back down, hands gliding up her inner thighs as he went. They met right in her center as his mouth covered her briefly, before his fingers dipped in, sliding out again slowly. In complete abandon now, legs spread wantonly, and one hand still on his head, she arched up again crying out. Taking that as a cue, he put both fingers in the bowl, covering them with chocolate before swirling them around her opening, finally dipping back and forth in lazy strokes as he slid his tongue over her clitoris. Matching the rhythm of his fingers and tongue, he dipped and lapped, the movements growing stronger as she bucked underneath his hand, moaning and pleading. Her body bunched. Taut as a bow, she felt her control snap and pleaded once again, "oh god! Please, Severus, now. Now!" He flicked his tongue back and forth ever faster against her swollen lips as her silky wetness and chocolaty sweetness dissolved around his tongue and she cried out one final time before going limp against him.

Licking his lips, he slid down his pants and once against covered her body with his. Now damp with sweat the two locked arms and legs, devouring each other in a kiss that was purely born of desire and possession. Lily brought her hands up, cupping his buttocks and raised her legs up around him for good measure. At her unspoken request, he reached over to the ointment jar and palmed some of the salve. He stroked it over himself, groaning aloud at the warming sensation making him throb harder than ever, oozing the first drops of his lust from the tip of his penis, then slid his fingers in and over her tight opening coaxing a moan from Lily's lips as she bucked under his ministrations. Finally, positioning his now pulsing member at her entrance, he slowly pushed against her tight wet walls. Feeling the strain, Lily took a deep breath to relax and, still cupping him, pulled him against her as he pushed, claiming her fully in one stroke and drowning her gasp with his mouth. He settled there a moment, letting her body acclimate to his, before pulling slowly back and gliding in again. Gradually he built the rhythm, stroking deftly, strongly, sheathing himself completely, claiming her. As the liquid pull of longing overshadowed her initial soreness, Lily began to rock her hips against his, luxuriating in the feeling of fullness and matching the building momentum while caressing soft hands up his back. She felt the muscles flex and give under her deft little hands. As they pushed against each other, he leaned forward again taking her breast into his hot mouth, suckling first one nipple, then the other. Finally close to losing control completely, he buried his face in her hair, now pumping in hard and fast strokes as his breaths deepened, rasping. Gripping his hips and bucking hers under him, they strained toward that final climax, rising ever higher, their nerves singing and muscles bunched as he felt the contraction, the tightening in his sac. She gasped, moaned his name and shattered his control when her walls clamped down around him. He came with her on a groan, feeling his seed pumping out of him, leaving him drained and gasping for air.

Hours later she slept, curled into his body and breathing softly in his arms. He hovered a moment, his mouth as close as a breath, kissed her hair and then whispered, "I love you, Lily," as she slumbered on, unhearing.

And so it continued in a few short blissful months, until that fateful day with that unfortunate slip of the tongue, for which she never forgave him and which altered both their fates forever.


End file.
